


Red

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Betting, Drabble, Implied G/C, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack saluted him sloppily as he received his payment from his sighing mentor. “All is fair in love and war, Cloud~”</p>
<p>While Zack and Cloud were arguing, Angeal pulled out his PHS and took their photo. Sending it to a certain redhead after typing something, he stood up and walked away. Now, to do his paperwork…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied. 
> 
> A very random drabble, I've warned you.

“What’s the color of sunset?”

 

“Orangey red.”

 

“What’s the color of fire?”

 

“Red.”

 

“What’s the color of blood?”

 

“…red.”

 

“What’s the color of common rose?”

 

Cloud frowned. “Are we done playing twenty questions after this, Zack?”

 

Zack grinned. “No worries, Spiky. Just one more question and you’re free.”

 

Cloud sighed tiredly. “Fine. Red.”

 

Zack grinned wider. “Last, which fanclub are you now in?”

 

“The Red L—“

 

Cloud’s hand flew to cover his mouth. Zack clapped his hands loudly, like a child would do whenever he got his favorite present. “I knew it! I knew it! Ha! Angeal, I know I’m right! Ten bucks!”

 

Cloud gaped. “Wait—you’re betting with Commander Hewley about this?!”

 

Zack saluted him sloppily as he received his payment from his sighing mentor. “All is fair in love and war, Cloud~”

 

While Zack and Cloud were arguing, Angeal pulled out his PHS and took their photo. Sending it to a certain redhead after typing something, he stood up and walked away. Now, to do his paperwork…

 

**.**

 

In a certain office of SOLDIER First Class, a certain redhead was busy controlling his laughter after receiving Angeal’s text.

 

With a transparent red shade on his cheeks, by the way.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**


End file.
